Behold The Pale Horse
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: Cooler died a humiliating death at the hands of the Saiyan Goku. However, it was not the end. A being even more malicious than Cooler himself decided his time was not yet over. Join Cooler as he prepares to fight the Saiyan again for reign as the supreme being in the universe. The problem is, Goku is nowhere to be found and these pesky heroes keep trying to destroy him.


Okay, so I checked the rising of the shield hero and dbz crossover section and saw something that made me cringe internally. Someone wrote a crossover with cooler in it and wrote him so out of character it was painful. A few things of note among many were that he somehow took exception to racism when he himself and his brother are responsible for the genocide of hundreds of races and he considers himself the supreme being in the universe. He also for some unknown reason didn't just vaporize some random girl that was annoying him and for some unknown reason let her tag along with him. I wanted to write this just to wash the bad taste out of my mouth from reading it.

Cooler was a space dictator first and foremost. Even if he wasn't as hard on his subordinates as his brother was, he was in no way good or a nice person.

That aside, my trunks in the shield hero story will be updated soon.

I don't own any of these verses, they are owned by their owners.

This is likely a one shot but if people are interested I'll continue it.

**"Yelling!"**

_"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

**Chapter One**

**Another chance from an unknown patron**

_"I was a fool. I laughed at my haughty little brother for being too soft on the Saiyans by letting that ship escape, but now I too am crushed by that decision" _

Those were the last thoughts of the space dictator Cooler as he was erased by Goku's Kamehameha inside of a burning sun.

However.

This was not the end.

Through pure chance, a malicious goddess was scrying other universes for some fun and saw his death.

"This could be fun" she said in a sickly sweet tone as a smile formed on her shadowed face.

Using avatars was fun, but that got boring over many thousands of years.

She would add a new piece to the board of her game.

"Hahahahahaha" She laughed in her sweetly malicious voice.

**Unknown planet**

**Cooler**

A soft breeze blew across a fresh grassy meadow tingling a large purple alien lying face up in the grass. The rustling of oak tree leaves and the slight chirping of insects woke Cooler up from his sleep.

His eyes shot open.

"I'm alive?" He asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

He saw a blue sky above him with small white clouds lazily floating across it like lazy dogs chasing each other.

Had he survived the Kamehameha?

If the remnants of his or his brother's force had saved him, he would of been in a healing tank.

His natural healing factor was well above many races in the galaxy he owned but he was adamantly sure that his factor was not enough to regenerate from being vaporized via Kamehameha.

Did that mean he wasn't vaporized?

How long was he out for?

What planet was this?

Most importantly, where was that monkey Goku?

He was the cause of everything.

Gritting his teeth, cooler slammed his right fist into the ground lightly.

**Boom**

A loud boom shook the area for miles around as a small crater opened up under Cooler.

Calming down instantly, Cooler smiled a dark smile.

He was given a chance at revenge.

It didn't matter why he was alive.

He would worry about that after he crushed that Saiyan monkey that dared humiliate him like that.

His mood turned foul again.

He wouldn't be able to find Goku without a scouter and a ship.

"Damn that Saiyan"

He could fly endlessly through space in the blind hopes of finding the Saiyan, but that could take thousands of years and who knows how strong he would become by then.

A growl left Cooler's mouth as he thought about his situation.

He could start blowing up planets in the hope that the Saiyan would come in his righteous goody two shoes fury to fight him, but even then that might not work.

He needed to calm down. There was no use in getting heated up over things he couldn't control. He was not like his rash little brother. He would plan, train and grow stronger. He could see he was not strong enough to beat the Saiyan at the moment and that was a problem that needed to be fixed. It would be fixed with time. Both he and his brother barely trained in their life as they never needed to. They were the apex, the supreme beings that rested at the top of the food chain by default.

His father had warned him about Beerus and Buu, but even now he didn't think much of either of them.

Lying on the ground wouldn't make him any stronger or solve any problems, so he flexed his muscles and released his Ki before shooting up a good thirty feet into the sky and hovering there. As he looked around, he saw he was in a meadow near a long mountain range to his left. To his right was large fields and forests reaching as far as the eye could see with towns and cities dotting the landscape greeted him.

In the sky he saw a few birds and flying reptiles but thought nothing of them. They were beneath his notice.

He would go to a city and announce his presence before giving them a choice.

Help him or die.

It was as simple as could be.

If the creatures on this planet were smart, they would help him.

his mood got better with his ego sufficiently stroked.

Flying slowly (For him) Cooler made his way towards the biggest nearby city.

Unluckily for the soon to be summoned Heroes, That city was Melromarc.

**And cut**

**Let me know if you think its worth continuing or whatever other views/questions you have.**

**Adios**


End file.
